bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
Icicles
Icicles is the seventeenth episode of the Watch With Mother series. Plot One day when the man who works in the garden went into the house to have his dinner, he had left behind nothing at all behind because it is so cold that he can't do any work outdoors. There is even some snow on the ground and icicles hanging on the shed. The two middle sized flowerpots, two little flowerpots and two great big flowerpots are there though. There are even icicles hanging from the little Weed but she doesn't mind at all because when she shakes her head, they make a pretty tinkling sound. Weed looks all about her and when she sees that everything is quiet, she knocks gently on the two big flowerpots. But Bill and Ben the Flowerpot Men don't want to come out of their warm beds, so they just pop up and pop down again as fast as they can. Weed knocks again and tells Bill and Ben to wake up because she thinks it's a bright sunny morning and everything is sparkling like diamonds, but the flowerpot men pop up one after the other to say it is much too cold. Bill and Ben are just about to go back to bed, when they see old Slowcoach who walks straight past them nodding his head and into the shed. Weed tells Bill and Ben that if they go into the shed and through the hole in the back, they'll find something very pretty so the flowerpot men scramble out of their flowerpots and go into the shed, they crawl through the hole in the back and come out into the wood. At first Bill and Ben don't notice anything different but when they look again, they see there are icicles all different sizes hanging from the branches of the trees. The icicles shine and sparkle in the sun and while Bill and Ben are looking at them, Slowcoach appears. The tortoise has found a frozen patch of ice on the ground and is sliding fast this way and that and before Bill and Ben can say anything, he disappears. The flowerpot men decide to have a go at sliding on the ice too, but it isn't as easy as it looks and they slip and fall. Bill and Ben fall over every time they try to stand up and they get very cold sitting on the ice, but they carry on trying to skate and soon they learn how to do it properly. After a while, Slowcoach comes back and wants to slide some more and so Ben jumps on his back and they slide off very fast. Bill carries on skating and then sees an icicle bigger than the ones he and Ben had seen, he thinks it would be fun to climb to the top of the icicle so he tries to do it, Bill slips a few times but eventually manages to climb right up to the top of the icicle. When Ben comes back, he can't think where Bill has gone. Ben is holding an icicle which he had broken off, he goes over to where there are some beautiful icicles and starts playing a tune on them with the one he is holding. Ben forgets all about Bill who suddenly slides down to the ground covered in icicles, so Ben begins to play a tune on him. The ice begins to melt in the sunshine and everything begins to drip. Bill and Ben are getting very wet so they run into the shed and find two pieces of sacking that are hanging on the wall. When Bill and Ben come out of the shed wearing their sacks, they start dancing about to keep themselves warm. Soon Bill and Ben are much warmer and they start dancing about all over the bottom of the garden. Weed calls out to the flowerpot men to say that the man who works in the garden has finished his dinner and is coming down the garden path. Bill and Ben go back in such a hurry, Ben doesn't look where he is going and he jumps into the wrong flowerpot, and although they both try to settle down, there really isn't room for both of them so Ben squeezes out of Bill's flowerpot and gets into his own flowerpot. Bill and Ben who are still wearing their sacks say goodbye to each other and to Weed who goes to sleep and now everyone and everything is quiet. The man who works in the garden doesn't know that anything has happened at all. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach (does not speak) * The man who works in the garden (mentioned) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed (not seen inside) * The Wood Cast * Maria Bird as the narrator * Peter Hawkins as Bill and Ben * Julia Williams as Weed Was it Bill or Was it Ben? * '''Question: '''Which flowerpot man climbed up the icicle? * '''Answer: '''Bill Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Watch With Mother episodes Category:Episodes where Bill is the answer to 'Was it Bill or Was it Ben?'